Spilled Secrets
by Little A Granger
Summary: Tyson has missed a few training sessions and he has deliberately been avoiding his captain, Kai. But when Ray sets the pair up for an informal conversation in the hotel room, the two end up spilling more secrets than they both had expected too. [TyKa - Yaoi - Oneshot]. I finally proof-read this xD haha.


Tyson really was losing his cool here; steam flared out of his nostrils and he threw his mobile phone down onto the sofa in temper.

"Urghhh. She'll do anything to wind me up." Tyson sulked with his hands linking together on top of his head. "I don't even know why I care, we aren't even together anymore."

He then turned on his heel to unexpectedly bump into a familiar figure.

Naturally, Tyson jumped out of his skin and he gasped heavily. "Fricken 'ell…"

He paused to then wonder how long Ray had been standing there. "How long…"

"Long enough." Ray squinted, "What did your ex do this time?"

Tyson released his hands and then lowered them down into his jean pockets. "She put up a bitchy remark about me on a social media website. Apparently I am 'toxic' and 'abusive.' Pft, how can I be like that when she is picking the fights all the time?" He replied with so much confusion lingering within his voice.

The Drigger wielder took a deep breath and then took a brief glance over to the sofa to see that his mobile phone was ringing again.

"You should try to ignore her. The girl is just screaming for your attention still." Ray explained with a smile dying to creep up into the corners of his mouth.

Even though the advise given was wise - Tyson just couldn't understand why, so he questioned it. "But why? She's trying to destroy my name…"

"She will eventually destroy her own name. You'll see." Ray then changed the subject, "Anyway, I'm only here to warn you that Kai is looking for you. You've missed another training session again and he is not happy."

His temper quickly extinguished at the thought of Kai strangling him.

* * *

 _The Hiwatari's strong hands were sealed around Tyson's neck. Meanwhile, Tyson had locked his hands onto Kai's wrists, pressing firmly._

 _The champions innocent soul was shattering at the sight of those fiery pupils. Kai was pissed~  
_

' _You're supposed to be my rival! So fucking train like you are because your luck won't last forever Granger!'_

' _Kai… AH!'_

* * *

After a brief shake of the head, the champion soon was brought back to reality.

A sweat drop then formed in to the corner of Tyson's forehead and he cracked a nervous smile at Ray. "Oh man. Can't you just tell him that I still haven't been well?" The champion pleaded.

Sadly, Ray nodded his head negatively. "Kai isn't stupid. In fact, he wants to know why you have been avoiding him, Tyson." The Chinese male then gazed over his shoulder to register the sound of the hotel door closing.

"Who is that…" Tyson's eyes then widened, "Oh, you didn't!"

"I did." Ray honestly shrugged, "I'll leave you two alone to chat."

"That's real smooth Ray." Tyson stamped his foot and then frowned at his teammate whom was walking out of the room to switch places with Kai, "I'll get you back! Do you hear me Raymond Kon!"

"Shut your mouth and sit down."

' _Wow, who shat in his cup of coffee this morning? Oh yea. I forgot, I'm the one who's pissed him off.'_ \- Tyson rolled his eyes and did as he was told without thinking twice. He stubbornly parked his arse down onto the sofa with his arms and legs crossed. Tyson really was struggling to accept what was going on here, especially as he knew that Kai was going to bollock him.

 _And bollock him he did._

Kai paced around the room like a strict captain whom was ready to full-fill his duty by stepping up his game plan. He was ready to throw in some drastic measures, especially as it was important to him to see Tyson succeed. So the Dranzer wielder really wasn't in the mood to piss about and the Granger soon got the gist of that.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Mr Dickinson kick you off this team? Because the BBA have been on my back for two weeks now and I am about to share my headache with you." He snarled impatiently without an ounce of pity dripping within his tone.

"I really could do without your headache right now…"

Kai growled under his breath and his muscles tensed. "Tyson. I will fire you myself if you don't give me a good enough reason not too." He threatened with his fists clenching tightly.

Even though the Hiwatari knew that he wasn't getting through to the stubborn Dragoon wielder, he decided to take his actions to the next level by approaching Tyson's personal space. Kai reached out his hands to seal them onto Tyson's red jean jacket. Seconds later, he shook him violently.

"Kai!" Tyson gasped with his full attention now fully focused onto his rival, "Pack it in! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm listening!"

"Lets hear your pathetic excuse then…"

"Pathetic!?" The Granger shrieked, "I just need some time to myself to adjust. After all, I just broke up with my first girlfriend… And you don't look impressed with my excuse."

"You got that right." Kai stepped back from the Granger and huffed, "I'm throwing you off the team. See you around, loser."

Just as the leader turned to make his way out of the hotel room, Tyson shot up onto his feet and rushed in front of Kai to stand in the doorway – blocking the exit. Tyson could tell that Kai was only saying all of these threats in the heat of the moment, but that didn't stop him from over reacting.

"I know that's a shit excuse. But I just don't feel like myself right now." The champion lowered his head with shame and swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth, "Look, can you just sit down with me so I can explain everything…"

"No."

"Kai!" Tyson looked up to his captain with tears forming in his eyes, "There's a lot more to the story than you realise."

"I don't care, Tyson. I have heard enough."

"What have you heard Kai? Because you're the one acting like a sore loser now." The Granger stood his ground and deliberately stepped forward to lock the door behind him. "Now nobody is going anywhere. So sit down Kai and make yourself comfortable because I am not moving until you've heard everything."

Kai's stern glare then exchanged into a curious gaze. "I am done with you wasting everyone's time. You haven't been taking your career seriously since this girl has stepped into your life…."

"That's because I didn't know the difference between lust and love until now." Tyson's heart skipped a beat, "Look, you have every right to be arsy with me. But hear me out."

"The whole team does." Kai smirked sarcastically, "But go on."

"I thought that dating that hot girl would distract me from what was going on inside my head. But it didn't. It only confused me even more because everytime I kissed her, I just pictured myself with you… I mean that person. That person!"

The obvious mistake then sent a pulse of energy through Kai's head as he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Uh…" He gasped with pins and needles tingling all the way down his muscular figure.

Seconds later, Kai forced himself to take a step back from his rival to prevent himself from reacting unpredictably.

"Urgh!" Tyson covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment, "I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh man."

Even though the awkward tension in the atmosphere had clearly overwhelmed the two bladers, Kai couldn't help but smile at the cute gesture that Tyson was pulling. He looked so vulnerable and defenseless~

"I guess it's funny because she never liked you either. She said that you would always act like a jealous friend." Tyson also confessed with his hands glued to his face still. "But yea, that's what happened Kai. You can fire me if you want too."

Kai nodded and shrugged cluelessly. He'd really been caught off-guard here.

But when the response took longer than Tyson had expected, he slowly lowered his hands to reveal his blush stained face, which looked more sorer than a sunburn.

"I'm taking that as a 'I can stay' then." Tyson stated with his head tilting aside. "Phew."

"Just don't miss another training session." The Hiwatari mumbled with his back now facing his rival to hide his blush. "And don't talk to me about your ex girlfriend ever again."

"Done." Tyson agreed without hesitation. "So, now what Kai? Do you wanna go and see a movie or something?"

"Not really…"

"How about dinner?"

"No."

"What about a beyblade match then?" The Granger was now grinning because he was now amused at how uncomfortable Kai was. "If you win, I will quit the team and take my stupid crush with me. But if I win, you come on a date with me. Oh come on Kai, I know you're into guys. You told Ray…"

Kai shot his rival a pale glance, "Ray told you what?"

"Uh…"

"Let me guess. You weren't supposed to say that either, huh?"

"You know it." Chuckled Tyson uneasily, "Sorry."

"Urgh." The raven haired guy casually turned around to face Tyson and he placed his hands into his pockets, "As much as I love the sound of your wager, I am going to turn you down…"

"What!?" Tyson's eyes widened, "Why!?"

"Because Max told me that you wanted to make out under the stars with me." Kai smugishly closed his eyes and bit down onto his lower lip to hold in his laughter. "So lets get going."

"MAX TOLD YOU WHAT!?"


End file.
